


In For a Penny

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm not super into describing every discrete sex act but like they get it on, the first chapter is an author's note please read it!, the second chapter is the actual fic, they're both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe cuddle up on the couch after a nice dinner together but it quickly gets out of hand.





	1. Author's Note

Hey so this is a really long a/n but please read it because this is probably more important to me than the story itself. 

(cw for talk of student/teacher relationships and mentions of rape/

There's this thing I've seen people say about fanfiction - that it's just fiction, that it's okay to ship whatever you want however you want to because it's all pretend anyway.

This is 100% a load of horse shit.

I had a really shitty, lonely childhood. My parents were (still are) emotionally abusive and for various reasons I was bullied a lot and as a result finding ways to escape reality for a bit became part of my daily routine. I read voraciously and fell in love with movies and when I was 10 and discovered fanfiction, pretty much started inhaling it off the get go. 

I read  _ everything _ . I read stories that were hundreds of thousands of words long with action and adventure, and 500 word fics that barely count as slice of life. I also found vile fics and I read those too. I don't know why. I saw fics that depicted pedophilia or graphic rape but even more than that I saw fics that were considered totally benign despite relying on racist/homophobic/generally bigoted tropes and portraying unhealthy and abusive relationships and I know that those fics were just as harmful to me as the overtly fucked up ones.

There's a lot of grossness in the finnpoe section of the sw fandom. I'm not talking about how it seems like every fic these days is reylo or kylux with a side of finnpoe (although that sucks too), but the way finnpoe is written in the vast majority of fics as well as the response when people - emphasis on the plurality of the word, as in  _ multiple _ people including myself - try to address it. I'm white and I am not and should not have the loudest voice in this but people have been talking about this shit since day one and people are still ignorant as fuck and attacking anyone that tries to talk about it and the very least I can do is put this here on my fic and be very clear about where I stand.

Content creators are responsible for what they put out whether it's a big budget movie seen by millions or a fic that gets 200 hits. Writing fic is different in that we’re just doing it because we like it - we don't get paid, we generally don't get a ton of feedback, and even the most popular writers really only have acclaim in a pretty small group of people. Personally, I write in the very little free time I have because I love the characters and building a world around them and (despite what I may say a lot) I really enjoy the writing process. It's also a pretty great coping mechanism - sometimes the nicest thing I can be to myself is be nice to some characters I relate to. None of this or anything else puts me or any other writer above criticism for anything that we publish.

Representation matters. I'm sure that everyone reading this has reblogged 100 posts about how important it is for little kids to see themselves on tv or in movies and books and it's  _ the exact same way for fic _ . Think for one second about what it must feel like to be a little kid that sees someone as incredible as Finn that looks just like them. Imagine what it would feel like, what it would do to a kid that they might not even be aware of if they find that the vast majority of fics of this amazing character depict him as Big Strong Muscles who is really only there to take care of someone else's physical, emotional, and sexual needs or to be traumatized and tortured over and over without any real recovery even though he overcame it in the movie. 

You can do whatever the fuck you want on your own but as soon as you make it something that other people can access and absorb you are responsible for whatever message it carries.

For years, basically my entire time in high school, I had a weird kind of crush on one of my teachers (in retrospect it was really just desperately wanting a parental figure that was kind to me but I didn't know shit back then). He was nice and funny and was the teacher advisor on a student group that I joined in grade 9 and ended up running until I graduated. I was extremely lucky that he was a good man because if he tried to take advantage of me I would have wanted it. I never saw anything about teacher/student relationships - except in fics. Across multiple fandoms I've seen teacher/student relationships shown just like any other au and that was enough to make me believe that if my teacher ever tried to kiss me or touch me or use me in whatever way that it would be amazing and totally cool because  _ I _ was way more mature than everybody else enough and everyone told me I had an old soul anyway. I am living, breathing proof that it's never “just fiction” and it's taken me years to unlearn the fucked up things I've picked up from fandoms.

I don't think that there should only be sweet happy fics or that you need to get a degree in creative writing but you absolutely need to put in the work to write these characters as actual characters instead of the shitty caricatures that so many people go with and if you write them badly you need to deal with that too. You have to do the work yourself and expecting people to tell you exactly what's wrong and how to fix it is fucking ridiculous. Demanding that someone attaches their username when at the same time you immediately start a witch hunt against anyone that does while acting like you're a victim is pissbaby garbage and tone policing doesn’t magically make you look better, it just makes people more upset. If someone is telling you that  _ you _ fucked up you need to listen to them and ask yourself  _ why  _ someone would say that, why someone would take the time and put in the energy to tell you about something that upsets them. Immediately going on the defense and telling yourself they clearly just didn't read it isn't doing yourself any favours and it's sure as fuck not doing anything good for your readers. Slapping some content warnings on there and calling it a day isn’t even close to taking full responsibility when you’re writing about mental illness or torture or rape and acting like it’s just another fic.

It's probably also a good time to note that popularity and a lot of nice comments/more kudos does not equate decent characterization or being right (see: pretty much any hollywood blockbuster or the results of the most recent us election). Being the loudest doesn’t mean that you’re the only, either. Despite what i’ve seen people saying, there isn’t just one troll out there. There will always be people that care about how finn and poe are treated and what it means to the people that read it.

People are angry about this because they care. I am angry because I care. I care about Finn and Poe and I care about the people reading to escape from whatever shit they’re dealing with and I care about making something that can make people smile. We care about two amazing characters that are constantly reduced to racist tropes that do actual damage to real people. If you don't - if you care more about defending yourself from someone’s comment than the actual hurt your work causes - maybe it's time to ask yourself why.


	2. the actual fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this fic because i literally cannot remember the last time i saw an explicit fic where they just had sex without it being dom/sub or poe being called a a slut while finn was this Big Beefy Dude with a horse dick that knows how to fuck him good and pull his hair and all of those really gross stereotypes
> 
> this is just two guys making each other feel good
> 
> it doesn't really come up but in this universe finn is a journalist and poe runs a dog sanctuary. they meet because finn (who writes a lot of hard-hitting stuff) goes a little too far on an assignment and is given a fluff piece about poe's sanctuary as a kind of punishment

As soon as Poe suggests putting on a movie Finn knows where they’re going to end up.

They settle in on the couch together, his back pressed to Poe’s front and Poe’s arms wrapped secure around his waist, and debate which sci fi movie looks worst and most entertaining for a few minutes before settling on a “fact-based” thriller that explores four people’s ufo sightings with a superb rating of one and a half stars.

Sure enough, Poe begins to nuzzle the back of his neck before they’ve made it through the opening sequence. He leans into the touch with a quiet sigh. “Thought you wanted to watch the movie.”

Poe hums. “You’re more interesting.”

He snorts, trailing his fingers over the soft hairs covering Poe’s forearm. “Bet you say that to all of guys.”

“Just the  _ really _ cute ones,” Poe kisses the skin just behind his ear. “The ones that write amazing articles about me and my sanctuary.”

“I still maintain that I only did it because I was given the assignment -”

“- Who says I was talking about you?”

He shifts onto his back and tries to keep a straight face when he looks at Poe, fighting the brightness trying to make its way out of his chest. “I don’t know any other writers that good around here.”

“Yeah,” Poe nods, glancing down at his mouth. “You got me there.”

He knots his fingers in the fabric of Poe’s shirt and pulls him closer. “Do you kiss them, too? The cute writers?”

“I think,” Poe murmurs, his lips brushing Finn’s. “You should already know the answer to that by now.”

Poe punctuates the end of his sentence with a kiss.

He wraps his arms around Poe’s back, the thin t-shirt doing nothing to dissipate the heat coming off of the human radiator that is Poe. They deepen the kiss slowly, lips brushing, the drag of tongue against tongue, hands wandering. Time stretches, slowing to an infinity in this moment, in the press of fingertips into flesh.

He presses kisses into the strong line of Poe’s jaw, Poe’s breath rushing against his cheek. Poe pushes away and looks at him, eyes wide. “I’ve never had sex.”

He freezes.

Poe stares at him.

“Uh, good?”

Poe’s eyebrows knit together. “Good?”

“No, not like -” He takes a deep breath. “I haven’t had sex either.”

“Oh.” Poe bites his lip. “Do you want to?”

He blinks. “Right now?”

Poe nods, his gaze dropping to Finn’s mouth before he blinks back up at him. “If you want.”

“Yes, yeah, I do, I want -” He pauses, searching Poe’s face for any sign of hesitance, anything that tells him to slow down. “You want to?”

Poe laughs, quiet and so bright. He traces his finger along Finn’s jaw, over his cheek. Finn thinks he’d be happy to spend the rest of his days looking at the crinkles that form along Poe’s eyelids. “I do, yeah.”

“We’re gonna do this?”

Poe smiles, his gaze going back and forth between Finn’s eyes and his mouth. “We’re gonna do this.”

They seal it with a kiss.

 

\--

 

His heart threatens to beat out of his chest as they make the twenty step journey to his bedroom.

Poe’s fingers are laced with his, a force that grounds him, that tells him this is so very real as they step into the room.

He takes a moment to silently be grateful he tidied his room yesterday.

Poe stops in front of the bed, turning to face him. “So,”

He steps closer to Poe, breath stuck high in his throat. “So,”

“Can I -” Poe tugs at his shirt. “Can I take this off?”

He nods. The words he intends to say -  _ yes, please _ \- dissolve on his tongue, diffusing into his bloodstream until every beat of his heart is a _ yes, yes, yes _ that thrums through his entire body.

He lifts his arms, paths of sparks lighting up along his sides as Poe drags the shirt up his torso. The collar gets stuck around his head but Poe manages to get it before the scales can tip and give way to panic. Poe pulls the shirt off his arms and lets it fall to the floor beside them, holding his gaze a moment before it drops. 

Poe splays his hand open on Finn’s chest, dragging it down his belly, flicking his fingertip over Finn’s belly button. Poe, the bastard, laughs when it makes him jolt. He pushes at Poe - gently, more of an excuse to touch him than anything - with a scoff that only makes Poe laugh more.

Finn is hit with the startling realization - a ton of bricks, right over his head - that his heart is in Poe’s hands completely, incontrovertibly.

He should probably be more worried about that than he is.

He circles his hand around Poe’s wrist, thumbing at the fragile skin. “I’m really glad that I get to do this with you.”

Poe smiles, flushed cheeks and eye crinkles and kiss-swollen lips pulling apart to reveal the little gap between his two front teeth. “Me too.”

Poe lifts his arms up and waits, eyes twinkling.

He pulls the fabric up slowly, taking the chance to feel the softness of Poe’s stomach, to watch his fingers move across Poe’s chest. The shirt drops on top of his, their clothes together a sight that he'd really like to get used to.

Poe steps backwards, gaze never leaving him as Poe lowers onto the bed. Finn knows - in some part of his brain that's not fully online right now - that the sight of Poe scoot up the bed probably isn't all that sexy, but in this moment he knows he's never seen anything so attractive.

He kneels on the bed, his knees pressed against the inside of Poe's legs. Skin meets skin when he bends down, Poe's fingers pressing into his hips, pulling him down until Finn’s weight is pressing him into the mattress.

He tilts Poe's jaw up and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth, gliding his tongue across it until Poe hums, something he feels as much as hears. Poe's hands slide over his hips and into the tight space between their bodies, his hands stilling on the buckle of Finn's belt.

“I'm good, I'm good.” He mumbles against Poe's jaw, sucking at whatever patch of skin he can reach.

Poe moans, quiet, a sound that Finn wants to hear over and over again, that washes over him and pulls him ever farther into Poe's tides. He pulls Finn's belt open, jerking when Finn licks at a drop of sweat on his neck.

Finn presses a trail of kisses into Poe's shoulder, across his collarbone, exploring the uncharted territory of Poe’s chest while Poe tugs at the button of his fly.

He moves with slow, lazy motions, but Poe is still working on the button when he makes it all the way to Poe's other shoulder. He pauses. “Uh, everything good?”

“Yep.” The word is tight, short, not quite meeting the commonly accepted definition of good. 

He pushes himself up and swings his legs over Poe so he can straddle his lap.

Poe doesn't meet his gaze.

He considers his options for a moment before trying to smooth out the lines on Poe's forehead with his thumb. “You sure about that?”

Poe huffs. “I'd be fine if you didn't have a fucking deadbolt on your pants.”

Finn bites his lip and does a really good job at not laughing.

For five seconds, at least.

A giggle escapes and breaks the dam wide open. He plants his hands on Poe's chest as he bursts into laughter, the nervous energy that had been building up courses through him, escaping him in one big rush. Poe stiffens under him but he can't stop, can’t control it, still giggling when he finally opens his eyes. “Oh my God,”

“What the hell, man?”

“No, wait, I'm not -” He runs a hand over his face and takes a deep breath. “I'm not laughing at you.”

Poe sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

He cups Poe's jaw, thumbing at his flushed cheek. “I'm not laughing at you, Poe. It just always seemed like it would be really easy, you know?”

Poe looks at him. “Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“I was really nervous, because we’ve always been told it's supposed to be really smooth and perfect and everything, but this is better. I'm having a really good time.” He leans down to kiss Poe's forehead. “This is really, really good.”

Poe's gaze searches his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The corner of Poe's mouth tilts up. “Okay, but if you don't help me with this button I might have to rip it off in a not sexy way.”

He grins. “I think you'd probably manage a little sexy.”

His fingers are clumsy as he pushes the button through the hole. He pulls his zipper open with more pressure than is strictly necessary, aching at the sight of Poe underneath him, Poe’s gaze focused on his hands.

He scoots back with the full intention to get Poe's pants open but Poe decides to make it clear that he has plans of his own by sliding his hands under Finn's pants, pushing them down as he palms at Finn's ass.

“Fuck, Finn,” Poe pushes his hips against Finn's hands. “You have no idea how long I've wanted this.”

He snorts and lets himself rub the outline of Poe's cock through his underwear. “Poe, the first time I saw you you were on the floor with your ass in the air and playing with dogs. I think I have a  _ really _ good idea how long you've wanted this.”

Poe swallows. “I was in like, old jeans and covered in shedded fur.”

“I'm not saying it was a good outfit, but what can I say? You made it work.” He smiles. “And then you turned around and smiled at me and after that I probably wouldn't have noticed if you were wearing a garbage bag.”

Poe grins at him. “What if I was wearing less than a garbage bag?”

“Oh,” He lets his gaze travel down Poe's body, the handful of freckles across his chest, the dip of his sternum in the space between his dark nipples, the sparse path of hair that begins at his navel and leads down to disappear beneath his underwear, his wide open pants that offer a glimpse of what lies beneath. “I would definitely have noticed that.”

“No time like the present, yeah?” Poe pushes at Finn’s pants, dragging them over his hips and staring when his dick bounces free.

Poe keeps pushing until his pants are stuck at his knees. He lifts a leg up to try to help Poe out but overcompensates and nearly crashes on top of him instead. “Uh, hang on,”

He scoots off of the bed without causing himself any physical or emotional damage - an impressive feat considering the pants caught around his thighs. He kicks his pants away as fast as he can and peels his socks off as he climbs back onto the bed, already missing the warmth of Poe's body.

Poe lifts his hips off the bed and pushes his pants down, revealing his half-hard cock nestled in dark hair, the scar on his thigh from when he broke his femur, thighs that Finn really wants to feel wrapped around him - or wrap himself around, maybe. He helps pull them off completely and tosses them to the floor, sitting on his heels between Poe's legs.

They’re really doing this.

He runs his hand up Poe’s shin, over the ridges of his knee, hair scratching at his palm. Poe raises up onto an elbow and holds his hand out. “C’mere.”

He takes Poe's hand, lowering himself down until his chest is resting on Poe's. “Hi,”

“Hey,” Poe smiles. “You're pretty.”

He shakes his head and kisses Poe before he can say more dumb things that make Finn's heart soar. Poe arches into the kiss, running his hand down Finn's back, pulling him closer. 

He drags his mouth over Poe's neck and hooks his leg over Poe's hip. Poe responds immediately, gasping, grinding against Finn's leg, grabbing at his waist, his shoulders. “ _ Finn _ ,”

Humming, he cups the back of Poe's head, sliding his fingers into Poe's hair. He tugs and -

“Ow!” Poe sits up quickly, nearly pushing him off, a hand at the back of his head. “Did you just pull my hair?”

“Oh my God,” The pleasure in his gut sours, quickly replaced by a sharp anxiety. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I -”

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Poe rubs at the back of his head with a soft laugh. “S’probably safe to say I'm not into that, though.”

He deflates, kissing Poe's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“It's cool, man.” Poe cups his face with a smile.” I think it's pretty well established that neither of us are sexperts.”

He ignores Poe’s joke. “Is there anything else you want to avoid? Or, uh - anything to not avoid?”

Poe's quiet for a moment, thumbing at his jaw. “I don't want to do anything that hurts either of us, I'm really not into that kind of stuff. Or like domination, or whatever. I just want to have a good time, yeah?”

He nods. “Me too.”

“I don't know if we should - if penetration is a good idea the first - I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you. I want to touch you.” Poe bites his lip. “What do you want?”

Images flash through his mind - him spread out on his belly with Poe's cock in his mouth, Poe's body covering his as they thrust against each other, fingers roaming over sweat-slick skin. He swallows. “Touching’s good.”

Poe laughs, his breath brushing Finn's cheek. “We probably should have talked about this before we got naked.”

He grins. “Naked’s good, too. I like naked.”

He kisses Poe, leaning against him to push him down onto the bed. Poe hums and tangles their fingers together above his head. “Yeah, you're right.”

Minutes pass as they kiss, hands wandering over bellies and hips and thighs. They end up on their sides with Poe's leg slung over his hip and Poe's mouth on his neck, grinding against each other. 

He holds Poe against him as Poe trails kisses along his jaw and down onto his neck, lips and teeth and tongue making his head spin, a crescendo of pleasure growing deep in his belly and crashing over him until his toes curl.

His thoughts spin, too slippery in the haze of pleasure for him to hold onto. He grabs at Poe's shoulders. “You're really good at that.”

Poe hums and the patch of skin against his mouth vibrates, shooting sparks through his body. 

That's it.

That's definitely enough foreplay to last them.

He pushes his hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Poe's cock.

Poe gasps against Finn's neck, bucking into his hand. “Holy shit, Finn.”

He's hot in Finn's hand, the weight familiar and yet wondrously different. He looks down between their bodies, watches himself stroke Poe, watches the bit of fluid gathering, the push and pull of his foreskin that Finn wants to feel against his tongue. “Is that good?”

Poe nods against his shoulder, pushing up until Finn can see his near-black eyes, his hips still moving with Finn's hand. “Uh huh,”

Finn has never been this turned on in his entire life.

He takes a moment to consider pausing to grab the lube stashed in his nightstand, but it would definitely require him to stop touching Poe in order to get it which he's not really willing to do. Instead, he catches Poe's gaze and licks a slow, long strip up his palm. 

“Fuck,” Poe stares at him, his heavy-lidded gaze glued to Finn’s mouth. He grabs Finn’s wrist and meets his gaze again as he sucks two fingers into his mouth.

Holy shit.

He moans. Poe’s cheeks hollow as he drags his lips over his fingers, sliding his tongue across them, a wet heat that has his cock throbbing against Poe’s hip. He pulls his fingers out of Poe’s mouth, dragging them over his tongue, against his lip, slick from both of them.

Wrapping his hand around Poe, he watches Poe’s eyes flutter shut, his mouth slack. He slides his fist along Poe’s length and swipes his thumb across the head, spreading the fluid over him. 

“Finn,” Poe moans, dropping his head onto Finn’s shoulder as he fucks into Finn’s fist. “That feels so good, fuck.”

It does, it  _ does _ , it feels so good with Poe’s rutting against him, brushing his own cock, knowing that  _ he _ turned Poe on like this, but it only takes a minute for the slick glide to begin to dry out again.

He's suddenly reminded why he started buying lube.

“Hey, wait,” He lets go of Poe's cock, pushing at his hip. “Get off.”

“I'm trying to?” Poe whines against his shoulder but he slides to Finn's side, leaving an arm heavy across Finn's chest. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere man, just hang on.” He flips onto his front and rummages through his nightstand until he finally finds the bottle. “Didn't want to give your dick a friction burn.”

He turns to face Poe, pausing to appreciate the sight before him. “Where were we?”

Poe pushes him onto his back and rolls on top of him, kissing him hard.

He gasps into the kiss, moaning at the slide of Poe's cock against his. “Oh, right.”

Poe lifts onto his elbow and stares at him as he pours some lube into his hand and tosses the bottle across the bed. He takes both of their cocks and manages to get his hand most of the way around them, enough to make it feel really, really good. Poe thrusts slow, testing, twisting his hips to grind against Finn in the most delicious way.

They fall into a rhythm with both of them fucking into his fist. Poe’s fingers cover his, his hips stuttering. Poe drops his head onto Finn’s shoulder hard, clumsy, mouthing at his chest. He moans Poe’s name and Poe immediately stiffens against him, pushing into their hands and stilling.

Poe whimpers as he comes on Finn’s stomach and Finn immediately forgets to breathe.

Poe drops into the bed beside him and throws an arm over his face as he catches his breath.

He looks down at the mess on his stomach, the streak of come on his cock. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Poe murmurs, nuzzling at his shoulder.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Poe breathes a laugh and rolls onto his side, running his fingers over Finn’s collarbone. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

He kisses Poe.

Poe breaks the kiss with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his ear. He pushes up onto his elbow and bites his lip as he looks down Finn’s body. “... Is it weird if I’m kind of into this?”

He laughs and gets ready to tease Poe but the words die in his throat when Poe trails a finger over his stomach. Poe catches Finn’s gaze as he sucks it into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. He pulls it out slowly, releasing his digit with a soft, wet pop that sends a jolt rushing through Finn.

Poe is going to kill him.

He's kind of okay with that.

He cups Poe’s jaw and pulls him down into a kiss, licking into his mouth, chasing the salty flavour on his tongue. Poe meets him move for move, sliding his fingers into Finn's hair.

“Huh,” He licks his lips when he pulls away, swallowing down the metallic taste. “Kind of tastes like old pennies.”

Poe bursts out laughing, giggling against his cheek. He looks so happy when he looks at Finn, though, Finn can't even bother trying to be mad at him. 

“Yeah, it’s not really the best taste, huh? But you looked so into it when I did that. And that kiss?” Poe hums. “Totally worth it.”

He runs his thumb over Poe's lip. “I think I’m just really into you.”

Poe smiles, soft and bright and happy. “I’m really into you too.”

Poe runs his hand down Finn's chest but instead of going to his harder than ever cock he stops at Finn's stomach and spreads his come across his skin. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Poe ignores him.

He waits a moment but Poe doesn't stop so he figures it's totally fair to give Poe a taste of his own medicine. He rolls on top of Poe and rubs their torsos together until Poe is as sticky as he is. 

Poe laughs, grabbing at his shoulders. “Oh my God, what are you doing?”

“You totally started it, man.” He doesn't quite still, slowly rolling his cock against Poe's belly.

Poe snorts. “You gotta get up or we're gonna get stuck together.”

He nips Poe's chin. “That wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen, though.”

“No, but judging by how hard your dick is I don't think we're done yet.” Poe kisses his forehead. “Lay down for me?”

He rolls onto his back. Poe tucks into his side with a leg between his and grins at him. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, babe.”

“You already have, but -” He puts his hands behind his head. “I’m not going to hold you back now.”

Poe brushes his hand down Finn’s side and bypasses his cock in favour of moving down his thigh, sliding it up along the inside but stopping when his fingertips are a few inches away. He groans. “Jesus, Poe. I had no idea you were such a tease.”

“Well,” Poe cups his balls, firm and warm and nowhere near enough. “The urgency for me is gone now, yeah? I can take as much time as I want with you.”

He groans.

Poe trails his fingers over the underside of Finn’s cock with a light touch that makes him shiver, electrifying him from the inside out.

“I like you a lot, but -” He gasps, gripping Poe’s arm. “I’m losing my mind, here.”

Poe wraps his hand around Finn’s cock -  _ finally _ \- and watches his face. “You’re beautiful, Finn.”

“Oh my God,”

Poe slides his fist over Finn, still slick from earlier. He pushes into Poe’s hand with a low moan and lets his eyes fall shut, giving in to the heat flowing through him, the constant rush of Poe’s hand moving over him. 

Poe drops his head onto Finn’s chest. “Your heart’s really racing.”

He forces his eyes back open and watches himself fuck Poe’s fist. “ I think - s’fair I’m excited.”

“It’s so unbelievably fucking  _ hot _ ,” Poe takes a deep breath, hot against his skin, pressing messy kisses to his chest, squeezing his cock. “Knowing that I’m making you feel like this, that this is for me, I made you this hard.”

Poe moves faster, every stroke and squeeze and twist pushing him closer to the edge. He gasps when Poe drags his tongue over his nipple, bucking at the new wave of pleasure washing over him as Poe takes it between his lips and sucks.

“Oh, oh my God,” He moans, bucking into Poe's hand. The pressure builds between his hips, coiling tight in his stomach until his toes curl. He arches off the bed, chasing Poe's fist. “I'm gonna - ‘m close,”

Poe hums. He releases Finn's nipple with a wet pop, looking down at him. “God, Finn. You're so sexy, so gorgeous, I -”

Blood roars in his ears as pleasure surges through every cell, rushing down to the tips of his toes and back up to his racing heart, pushing the air from his lungs. He thrusts slow into Poe's fist as the sea of flames cool to a gentle simmer, a bone-deep warmth that he wants to stay enveloped in forever. He swallows, humming as he catches his breath, focusing on the gentle glide of Poe's hand along the side of his torso.

Eventually he makes himself open his eyes and the effort it took was easily worth it for the warmth and affection shining in Poe's eyes. Poe kisses his cheek, his chin, his jaw, resting his cheek against Finn’s. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” He wraps his arms around Poe and nuzzles his cheek. “Top five sexual experience, probably. Top ten for sure.”

Poe stills. “I thought this was your first time?”

“I mean, I’ve masturbated.”

Poe snickers. “Oh, you’re that good, huh?”

“Mhm,” He shifts onto his side, drawing his leg over Poe’s, trying to get as much contact as physically possible and then a bit more. He sweeps his hand over Poe’s collarbone and settling on his chest, feeling the steady thud of Poe's heartbeat. Poe's hand covers his, lacing their fingers together. “I’m so glad that I got to do this with you.”

Poe's eyes crinkle in the way that Finn absolutely adores. He kisses the corner of Finn's mouth, nuzzling his nose. “Me too. It was totally worth the wait -” Poe cups his cheek. “ _ You _ were worth the wait.”

“You were too,” He rolls onto his side and becomes very aware the come drying on his stomach. “Christ, what a mess.”

Poe glances down, humming quietly. “I’d be happy to help you clean it up.”

He snorts. Without really thinking he sweeps his finger over one of the streaks and dips it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he looks up at Poe from under his lashes. Poe stares at him with a heavy gaze, swallowing hard.

“How’s it taste?”

He licks his lips. “Like fucking pennies.”

Poe kisses him, rolling into him, laughing against his mouth.

Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is dedicated to everyone that's fought and continues to fight for finn and poe. thank you.
> 
> An extra special thank you to angel! thank you for coming up with the boys' jobs AND the title for this story!!! thank you for talking aus with me and venting with me and always reminding me why I love finnpoe. You're super awesome and my time in the fandom has been infinitely better since I met you


End file.
